Volume 2, Chapter 12
Volume 2, Chapter 12 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Yui is freezing in the Light Music Club's room that much that she can't even play her guitar. She notices that Ritsu's cheeks are warm by laying her hands on them which is highly displeasing for Ritsu. Yui has then has idea to play with her gloves on, which turns out to be an impossible task, just as Ritsu and Mio foreboded. While Yui scolds her gloves, Mio attempts to play bass but it turns out to be very cold, so she is startled when it touches her tights. Yui loved her scream and tells her to do it again, embarrassing her. While she still struggles with Yui, Mio notices that Tsumugi always plays her keyboard normally. Yui asks if her hands aren't numb yet and after touching them, she notices that they are warm. Surprised, Ritsu and Mio also touch them while Mugi explains that she has a high body temperature. Ritsu asks Yui if she ever has such cold hands to which Yui answers that she heard that people with cold hands have a warm heart. She then compares the warmth of her hands to those of Mio and Azusa. Mio once again starts being depressed about the size of her hands which are also warmer than Yui's, leading her to think that she is cold-hearted too. While drinking tea, Mio and Mugi mention Yui's growing skills in playing guitar. Yui states that since she was a drag on everyone during the school festival, she decided to train very eagerly. Just as Yui's motivation can't get any higher, Mio states that club activities will be suspended since the school's next exam period is about to start, an information that completely crushes Yui's motivation. A few days later, the group encounters Sawako Yamanaka in the hallway. Sawako looks extremely depleted and states that she misses the tea and snacks inside of the clubroom. Ritsu tries to justify this with the rule that forbids them to use the room during the exam period. Sawako asks her what might be more important, the rules or her, to which Ritsu naturally answers that the former is more important. Nevertheless, they visit the room after all to drink tea there. While Sawako is on cloud seven, Mugi nervously asks her if it is really alright to use the room to which Sawako tells her that all is well until they don't get caught. Just as she said that, the teacher Horigome bursts into the room, asking what is going on. Sawako mimes the innocent and tries to lay the blame on the club members but since she holds a fork in her hand, her lie does not fruit. Horigome tells the club members to look after their undependable adviser and leaves the room. Sawako nags that he is one of her former teachers and therefore, he knows a lot about her. Afterwards, the club is studying in the library. Ritsu attempts to shoot Yui with a paper ball but Yui can deflect it, hitting Ritsu instead. Even Mio has to hold back her laughter, so Ritsu continues goofing around until Mio silences them. A few days later, Yui enters the room while announcing that the results are out. She proudly presents her high scores to the surprised rest. Ritsu notices that she can get good at guitar too at this rate which Yui negates since she used all her motivation for the tests. Mio then praises Yui who scored higher than she did in every subject. She shakes hands with her and while doing so, she nearly crushes Yui's hand while asking about the trick she used. Gallery K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 12 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Tsumugi listening to Yui who states that "people with cold hands have warm hearts". K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 12 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing the butler Saitō being surprised about Tsumugi trying to cool her hands in ice water. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Tsumugi's introduction. * Only a few scenes of this chapter were used in the anime adaptation. Category:Manga Chapters